


Daytime Spotlight

by codegxg



Series: Exquisitely Damaged [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codegxg/pseuds/codegxg
Summary: Every bit of him burned - like fire and smoke, stung like ashes and cinders.
Relationships: Tristan Duffy/Liz Taylor (American Horror Story)
Series: Exquisitely Damaged [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256915
Kudos: 1





	Daytime Spotlight

Every bit of him burned - like fire and smoke, stung like ashes and cinders. The crack wasn't enough anymore. It was no longer water- calming and cold but like oil, greasy and black. Making his teeth ache with pain.   
The memories didn't stay back - they just stung even more - burning by the time the drugs finally made it through his body.   
Biting his mouth he began a rough saunter down the catwalk, swiping a drink that seemed to be dancing out of a woman's hand.   
The alcohol wouldn't help - it hadn't in years - but it tasted different, less like salt and something bitter.  
Everything was too much though - the alcohol burned, the lights stung, even his sweat seemed too close, too tight against his skin.   
Until he saw her.   
Slick and blonde, wide eyes watching him with lust. He was used to it. Women had been wanting him since before he even knew what sex was.   
There was something else though, something that screamed of memories and history - even though he'd never seen the woman in his entire life.  
She stirred something in him, the darkness that was curled inside his chest - right between his heart and his ribs.   
Maybe the showing off was for that blonde beauty queen but he kissed a girl with an experienced tongue that seemed to slip against his with ease and skill. He tried to snag a makeout session with the boy close beside her but only managed an inexperienced, if chaste, kiss before he felt the thud of a fist against his chin.   
It was then that he saw her.   
But he didn't know it was her.  
Not until he saw the raise of her eyebrow, the pout in her lips, the move of her cheek. As if she found his behavior both amusing and despicable.   
She slipped like a shadow between the people in the crowd. Her dress was like a blanket of gold and purple, moving like the wind.   
He watched her as he moved away from the center, his eyes never leaving her face before he disappeared behind the curtain.


End file.
